big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Asian Football Confederation
| type = Sports organization | headquarters = Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia |region_served = Asia | membership = 47 member associations | leader_title = Acting President | leader_name = Zhang Jilong |leader_title2= Vice-president |leader_name2 = Moya Doddhttp://www.the-afc.com/en/about-afc/afc-executive-committee |leader_title3= General Secretary |leader_name3 = Alex Soosayhttp://www.the-afc.com/en/about-afc/afc-general-secretary |parent_organization = FIFA | website = www.The-AFC.com }} The Asian Football Confederation (AFC), is the governing body of association football in Asia. It has 46 member countries, mostly located on the Asian continent. All the transcontinental countries with territory in both Europe and Asia are members of UEFA (Azerbaijan, Armenia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Russia and Turkey). Israel are also a UEFA member even though it entirely lays in Asia. On the other hand, Australia, formerly in the OFC, has been in the AFC since 2006, and the Oceanian nation of Guam is also a member of AFC. The AFC was founded on 8 May 1954 in Manila, Philippines, and is one of FIFA's six continental confederations. The main headquarters is located in Bukit Jalil, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The current acting president is Zhang Jilong of China. Formation The AFC was formed officially on 8 May 1954 in Manila, Philippines, on the sidelines of the second Asian Games. The 12 founder members were Afghanistan, Burma (Myanmar), Chinese Taipei, Hong Kong, India, Indonesia, Japan, Korea Republic, Pakistan, Philippines, Singapore, and Vietnam. AFC competitions The AFC runs the Asian Cup, a competition for the national football teams of Asia held every four years, as well as the Asian World Cup Qualifying Tournament and the AFC Challenge Cup. It also runs the Asian Olympics qualifying tournament. The AFC also runs three levels of annual international club competitions. The most prestigious (and oldest of the current AFC club competitions) is the AFC Champions League tournament, based on the UEFA Champions League, formed in 2002/03 with the amalgamation of the Asian Champions Cup and the Asian Cup Winners Cup. (An Asian Super Cup competition between the winners of these two major tournaments ended with the birth of the AFC Champions League.) The other competitions branched off this in 2004 when the 'Vision Asia' blueprint for development was launched. This led to the top fourteen AFC nations, the 'mature nations', sending their best teams to the AFC Champions League. The next 14 nations, the 'developing nations' qualify to send their teams to the AFC Cup. The rest of the AFC-affiliated countries, the 'emerging nations' send their teams to the AFC President's Cup. The teams which qualify from each country are usually the champions and the cup winners. Currently there is no promotion and relegation between the different levels of nations. The AFC plans to revamp 22 leagues in Asia, 10 of them by 2009–2012. This is due to the poor performance of Asian teams in the 2006 FIFA World Cup. The reforms include increasing transparency, increasing competitiveness, improving training facilities, and forcing the leagues to have a system of relegation and promotion. The 10 leagues marked for reform are Australia, Japan, China, South Korea, Singapore, India, Iran, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, and Qatar. The proposal would mark a radical change in Australia, where professional leagues in all sports are organised on a model of franchised teams and closed league membership. There are 12 AFC Nations that play in the UAFA organised Arab Nations Cup, namely: Bahrain, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Qatar, Oman, Palestine, Saudi Arabia, Syria, United Arab Emirates, and Yemen. Women's football in Asia The Asian Ladies Football Confederation (ALFC) is the section of the AFC who manage women's football in Asia. The group was independently founded in April 1968 in a meeting involving Taiwan, Hong Kong, Malaysia and Singapore. In 1986 the ALFC merged with the AFC.http://www.asiansportsnet.com/football-soccer/ The Asian Ladies Football Confederation helped organise the AFC Women's Asian Cup, first held in 1975, as well as the AFC's AFC U-19 Women's Championship and the AFC U-17 Women's Championship. Regions The AFC has 46 member associations split into four regions. Below shows the member national associations of the regional federations. ASEAN Football Federation * Australia * Brunei * Cambodia * Indonesia * Laos * Malaysia * Myanmar * Philippines * Singapore * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Vietnam East Asian Football Federation * China PR * Guam * Hong Kong * Japan * Korea DPR * Korea Republic * Macau * Northern Mariana Islands (quasi-member & associate AFC member) * Palau (under consideration as a quasi-member & non-AFC member) * Chinese Taipei Central and South Asian Football Federation SAFF Members * Afghanistan * Bangladesh * Bhutan * India * Maldives * Nepal * Pakistan * Sri Lanka CAFF Members * Kyrgyzstan * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Uzbekistan * Mongolia West Asian Football Federation * Iran * Iraq * Saudi Arabia * Bahrain * Jordan * Kuwait * Lebanon * Oman * Palestine * Qatar * Syria * United Arab Emirates * Yemen Competitions AFC tournaments Regional tournaments *'ASEAN': ASEAN Football Championship (formerly known as the Tiger Cup prior to 2007 and AFF Suzuki Cup since 2008). *'Central and South Asia': **'Central Asia': Officially only 4 countries in this region, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan (Kazakhstan left for UEFA). No official tournament held between countries in this region. **'South Asia': SAFF Championship. *'East Asia': East Asian Football Championship. *'West Asia': West Asian Football Federation Championship (Although not all West Asian Countries enter), Gulf Cup of Nations. Current champions Sponsors The following are the sponsors of AFC (named "AFC Partners"): * Nike * Nikon Corporation * Fly Emirates * Toyota Motor * Yanmar * ING * EPSON * Qatar Petroleum * Qatar Telecom * DHL * Pocari Sweat Awards AFC Footballer of the Year The Asian Footballer of the Year award is presented to the best football player from Asia. Officially awarded since 1994, its official name is Asian Football Confederation's Sanyo Player of the Year Award. Prior to 1994 it was awarded on an unofficial basis; the winners from 1988 to 1991 were chosen by IFFHS. AFC International Footballer of the Year AFC Women's Footballer of the Year AFC Young Footballer of the Year The Asian Young Footballer of the Year award is presented to the best young football player from Asia. Officially awarded since 1995 with the first award being given to Omani player, Mohammed Al-Kathiri. AFC Coach of the Year AFC National Team of the Year Summer Olympics ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Qualified * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the Olympics or Withdrew from the Olympics / Banned * — Hosts Men Women Notes FIFA World Cup ;Legend *'1st' – Champion *'2nd' – Runner-up *'3rd' – Third place *'4th' – Fourth place *'QF' – Quarterfinals *'R16' – Round of 16 (since 1986: knockout round of 16) *'GS' – Group Stage *'1S' – First Knockout Stage (1934–1938 Single-elimination tournament) * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * — Did not enter / Withdrew / Banned * — Hosts Men Women Notes FIFA Confederations Cup ;Legend *1st – Champions *2nd – Runners-up *3rd – Third place *4th – Fourth place *GS – Group stage *Q — Qualified for upcoming tournament * •• — Qualified but withdrew * • — Did not qualify * × — Did not enter / Withdrew from the AFC Asian Cup or withdrew from the Confederations Cup / Banned * — Hosts Notes Rankings Men's National Team Rankings are calculated by FIFA. Last updated 07 November 2012 ImageSize = width:150 height:1200 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 bottom:5 top:10 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2000 till:03/10/2012 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy Colors = id:KSA value:green id:IRN value:white id:JPN value:blue id:AUS value:yellow id:KOR value:red PlotData= bar:Leaders width:25 mark:(line,black) align:left fontsize:S from:01/01/2000 till:12/04/2000 shift:(20,-3) text:"Saudi Arabia" color:KSA from:12/04/2000 till:07/07/2000 shift:(20,-5) text:"Korea Republic" color:KOR from:07/07/2000 till:05/08/2000 shift:(20,-4) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:05/08/2000 till:10/10/2000 shift:(20,-5) text:"Korea Republic" color:KOR from:11/10/2000 till:15/11/2000 shift:(20,-5) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:15/11/2000 till:20/12/2000 shift:(20,-5) text:"Japan" color:JPN from:20/12/2000 till:17/01/2001 shift:(20,-6) text:"Saudi Arabia" color:KSA from:17/01/2001 till:14/02/2001 shift:(20,-3) text:"Iran " color:IRN from:14/02/2001 till:22/08/2001 shift:(20,-5) text:"Saudi Arabia" color:KSA from:22/08/2001 till:21/11/2001 shift:(20,-6) text:"Japan" color:JPN from:21/11/2001 till:03/07/2002 shift:(20,-5) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:03/07/2002 till:30/07/2003 shift:(20,-5) text:"Korea Republic" color:KOR from:30/07/2003 till:22/10/2003 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:22/10/2003 till:14/04/2004 shift:(20,-4) text:"Korea Republic" color:KOR from:14/04/2004 till:07/07/2004 shift:(20,-4) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:07/07/2004 till:04/08/2004 shift:(20,-4) text:"Korea Republic" color:KOR from:04/08/2004 till:15/06/2005 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:15/06/2005 till:20/07/2005 shift:(20,-4) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:20/07/2005 till:17/08/2005 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:17/08/2005 till:12/09/2005 shift:(20,-4) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:12/09/2005 till:12/07/2006 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:12/07/2006 till:22/11/2006 shift:(20,-4) text:"Australia" color:AUS from:22/11/2006 till:13/06/2007 shift:(20,-4) text:"Iran" color:IRN from:13/06/2007 till:04/06/2008 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:04/06/2008 till:02/07/2008 shift:(20,-4) text:"Australia" color:AUS from:02/07/2008 till:12/11/2008 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:12/11/2008 till:02/02/2011 shift:(20,-4) text:"Australia" color:AUS from:02/02/2011 till:12/02/2012 shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN from:12/02/2012 till:06/06/2012 shift:(20,0) text:"Australia" color:AUS from:06/06/2012 till:end shift:(20,-4) text:"Japan " color:JPN Women's National Teams Rankings are calculated by FIFA. Last updated 17 August 2012 National League (by IFFHS) Rankings are calculated by IFFHS . Top 100 National League in 2011 Asian Football Clubs (by IFFHS) Rankings are calculated by the IFFHS. Last updated 30 January 2012 Strongest League in the 1st Decade (by IFFHS) Rankings are calculated by IFFHS . * In 2005 Australia left the Oceania Football Confederation (OFC) with FIFA’s approval and joined the AFC. As of 2006, Australian clubs are affiliated with AFC, and participate in its club competitions. Starting with 2006, then, the Australian league is no longer to be included in the Oceanian, but henceforth in the Asian strongest league rankings. For the world ranking of the strongest league in the first decade of the 21st century, however, both continental rankings will be added for Australia. Asia’s strongest League in the 1st Decade of the 21st Century (2001–2010) National League (by AFC) This league ranking is used by the AFC to determine the number of participants in the AFC Champions League. The assessments was conducted by AFC Pro-League committee during 2006–2008, and is based on the football competitiveness, professionalism, marketability, and financial status of the league and its clubs. The assessment ranking will be updated every two years, as the next one will be published in November 2010. ;AFC Final Assessment Ranking for 2011-12 seasons See also IFFHS Asia's best clubs of the 20th century References External links * Official AFC website * Asian Football Confederation at www.SoccerLens.com * AFC ranking League }} }} Category:Asian Football Confederation Category:Association football governing bodies in Asia af:AFC ar:الاتحاد الآسيوي لكرة القدم bn:এশিয়ান ফুটবল কনফেডারেশন ca:Confederació Asiàtica de Futbol cs:Asian Football Confederation da:Asian Football Confederation de:Asian Football Confederation et:Aasia Jalgpalli Konföderatsioon el:Ασιατική Συνομοσπονδία Ποδοσφαίρου es:Confederación Asiática de Fútbol eo:AFC eu:AFC fa:کنفدراسیون فوتبال آسیا hif:AFC fr:Confédération asiatique de football gl:Confederación Asiática de Fútbol ko:아시아 축구 연맹 hy:Ասիայի ֆուտբոլի կոնֆեդերացիա hr:AFC (nogomet) id:Konfederasi Sepak Bola Asia is:Knattspyrnusamband Asíu it:Asian Football Confederation he:קונפדרציית הכדורגל של אסיה jv:Dhaptar federasi bal-balan ky:Азия Футбол Конфедерациясы lv:Āzijas Futbola konfederācija lt:Azijos futbolo konfederacija hu:Ázsiai Labdarúgó-szövetség ml:ഏഷ്യൻ ഫുട്ബോൾ കോൺഫെഡറേഷൻ mt:Konfederazzjoni Ażjatika tal-Futbol mr:आशिया फुटबॉल मंडळ ms:Konfederasi Bola Sepak Asia my:အာရှ ဘောလုံးအဖွဲ့ချုပ် nl:Asian Football Confederation ne:एशियाइ फुटबल संगठन ja:アジアサッカー連盟 no:Asian Football Confederation nn:AFC uz:Osiyo Futbol Konfederatsiyasi pl:Asian Football Confederation pt:Confederação Asiática de Futebol ro:Asian Football Confederation ru:Азиатская конфедерация футбола sq:Konfederata futbollistike e Azisë simple:Asian Football Confederation sk:Ázijská futbalová konfederácia ckb:یەکێتیی تۆپی پێی ئاسیا sr:АФК fi:Asian Football Confederation sv:Asian Football Confederation ta:ஆசிய கால்பந்துக் கூட்டமைப்பு th:สมาพันธ์ฟุตบอลเอเชีย tg:Конфедеросиюни Футболи Осиё tr:Asya Futbol Konfederasyonu uk:Азійська футбольна конфедерація vi:Liên đoàn bóng đá châu Á zh-yue:亞洲足球協會 diq:Konfederasyonê Futbolê Asya zh:亚洲足球联合总会